The Radiant Gate
by Nasis the Dragon Hunter
Summary: Mark is a strange, but intelligent student from his local high school, but a strange series of events puts him in the amazing world of Tellius! Prologue up!


**Huzza! I'm writing something for the first time in AGES!**

…

**Anyway, I'm kind of new to writing Fire Emblem stories. Actually, this is my first Fire Emblem Story… heh heh.**

**So, this story is **_**almost**_** a self-insertion. I **_**loosely**_** based the main character's personality off me, and he looks only a little like me (we both wear glasses), has is own back-story, and his name is Marc, which is NOT my name. I only named him Marc for my own odd reasons. The plot may sound cliché, but I don't see many "person from real world gets sucked into FE9" stories, so I wanted to make one **

**EDITS: I changed some things to try to make a more even-flowing story. I hope I did a good job . **

**Plot Summary: Mark is a strange, but intelligent student from his local high school, but a strange series of events puts him in the amazing world of Tellius!**

**Disclaimer: I, like, own nothing okay?**

_**The Radiant Gate**_

_Prologue: A Everyday Day_

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" screeched the alarm clock, the time set at 6:45

Marc groaned as he turned in bed, using the momentum to swing his arm without much effort

"BUZZ BUZZ BU-BU-BU-BUUUuuuu…" sputtered the alarm as Marc practically punched it.

Marc groaned again as he reluctantly swung himself out of bed and yawned.

-OOOOO-

The usual morning routine followed. Breakfast, followed by a shower and other bathroom deeds, then getting into his usual outfit.

Marc was a skinny fellow, but very tall considering his age. He was 15, but about 6.1 feet tall. Marc couldn't even count the times people told him that he should play basketball.

Anyway, Marc's usual outfit consisted of a green shirt and blue jeans. He wore the same thing almost everyday, but no one really said anything about it. He completed his outfit with his glasses. They were a black color that really complemented his dark brown eyes and hair, Marc thought.

With everything done, Marc hugged his grandma goodbye, and walked out the door and towards his nearby school.

-OOOOO-

The day went by as usual, Marc made a A on a math test, he trudged threw the halls from classroom to classroom, stopping occasionally at his locker, ...the usual stuff. Marc talked only when nessesary, and many students avoided him as usual. Marc believed they thought he was some silent psycho, ready to crack, like those you saw on TV who bust into school shooting Uzi's or some crap like that all over the place. It made him somewhat depressed at times…

One thing that intrested Marc, however, was that a large majority of the girls in the school acted picular in his presence. a group of them frequently followed him down halls, wispering untelligable words, and when Marc looked back to see what they where up to, the girls whould just erupt in a fit of giggles. Confused, Marc would just carry on.

He almost seemed relieved when the school bell rand that day

-OOOOO-

Marc yawned as he entered his room and shut the door behind him. He tossed his bookbag on his bed and threw himself next to it. Marc relaxed and stared at the old ceiling, thinking over the day's and allowed his eyes to drift from the ceiling to the rest of his room.

Various toys, video games, and trinkets where scattered on shelves throughout the room, either recently used or gathering dust. Marc stared at each of them as he saw them, remembering exactly how he got each of them. As his gaze continued to drift throughout the room, until he noticed and locked his eyes on a staff propped up against corner of the room. Mark sighed as he sat up and picked up the old wooden staff.

The staff belonged to his father, Marc Calbur Senior. He, himself, specially made the staff. It had a grip at one end made of black cloth. The shaft was made of oak and their was grooves down the shaft for style, Marc believed. Carved in what appeared to be a crude knife underneath the grip was the initials shared by both Marc and his father, "MC".

Marc made another heavy sigh and wispered, "Oh dad…"

Marc was lost in thought over his father when, suddenly, Marc remembered something!

"Oh yeah… I need to play that game!"

Even Marc thought it was strange that he remembered that he had got a game the day before when he was in the middle of thinking of his dad, but then again, the human mind works

He ran over and quickly looked at his small pile of video games and discovered the game he was looking for right on top. After he pulled it out, Marc got a good look at the cover and wispered to himself, "Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance… I've heard good things about this."

Marc popped open the cover to his Gamecube, put Path of Radiance in, started it up and…

…then there was darkness.

---

**Eh… slightly boring and short Prologue, but most prologues are supposed be like that so we can interduce the main character and get the story started.**

**I'll most likely have the next chapter uploaded soon.**

**Anyway, review if you like Marc's character or something… :P**


End file.
